


Look At Me

by ComatoseButAudible



Category: Adam Driver fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abraham is geriatric Kylo, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Knotting, Kylo is cursed, Reylo - Freeform, Reynassus - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, abreyham - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseButAudible/pseuds/ComatoseButAudible
Relationships: Abraham H. Parnassus/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Look At Me

The cemetery was quiet at this time of day. The sun was beginning to dip down in the horizon, casting shadows over the grounds. Rey Pickens carefully walked the path that led to her grandfather’s final resting place. Her high heels sank into the earth as she walked to his headstone. 

The stone was covered in leaves and debris from a recent storm and she cleared them away to reveal his name and the transcription. Kneeling next to the grave marker, her bare knee pressing into the grass, she read the engraving. ‘Obi-Wan Pickens, war hero, good friend, loving grandfather’. She traced her fingers over his name, her heart clenching. Rey touched her forehead to the cool granite, palm splayed over his name. 

It had been five years since he had passed, but the pain was still fresh. She had never known her parents, they had left her to her grandfather’s care and disappeared. A child was just an unwanted burden that hindered their party lifestyle. 

“It’s my birthday, Grandpa,” she said softly. “I’m 30 now. We were supposed to go to Hawaii for my 30th birthday, remember? I wasn’t able to go though. I didn’t have the money. I had to use what I saved for a new car. BB8 finally bit the dust.”

A twig snapped and her head shot up, looking for the source of the sound. Walking out of the mausoleum a short distance away was an older man. Their eyes met and recognition washed over her. It was one of her former professors. She nodded in his direction and gave a small smile. When his course changed and he started towards her, she knew her surprise was registered on her face. 

“Miss Pickens,” he said, coming to a stop next to her. “How nice to see you. You are looking very well.”

Rey looked up at him and smiled again. “Professor Parnassus,” she murmured. “It’s a pleasure seeing you as well.”

With him standing this close, she was reminded of just how imposing his presence was. He was tall and broad, his suit jacket clinging to well muscled shoulders and what promised to be toned arms. The cane he carried seemed less like necessity and more like an accessory. A days worth of stubble covered his jaw, the same snowy shade of his shoulder length waves. 

A pale brow lifted and she realized she was staring at him. Warmth spread very her cheeks, tinging them red with embarrassment. And just like that she was back to being a freshman in college, smitten with the older professor who would not give her the time of day. 

The only time he ever acknowledged her presence was the day she got her first heat and he ordered her to leave the lecture because she was too much of a distraction for the other students. Her embarrassment that day only grew when she nearly came from him saying her name and giving her an order. He was a true Alpha and her body recognized that and wanted nothing more to please him. Gathering her bag and her books, she scurried out of his lecture, passing too close to him. By the time she reached her dorm room, her arousal was dripping down her thighs. She came thinking of him a dozen times before she managed to find a beta that helped her find relief. 

When she returned to Professor Parnassus’ class the following week, he was different, colder than before. She finished out the semester, managing to get a B in the class. The following fall, he was no longer teaching at the school. It surprised Rey that he remembered her name almost 12 years later when she only had him for that one class. 

“How have you been, Miss Pickens?” He asked, his eyes moving over her body before returning to her face. If she did not know any better, she would think he was checking her out. That thought had her nipples hardening, straining the fabric of her sundress. 

“I have been okay. It’s been a rough few years, but I’m managing to get through. I have just been running my grandfather’s business. How about you, sir? How have you been?”

“Good, just running my own business. The oil industry has been lucrative,” his lip curled with a slight smile. 

His grip adjusted on his cane and she noticed the ring he wore on that finger was gone. He caressed the polished wood of his cane as he looked down at her. Warmth washed over her, settling in her belly. Without thinking, she shifted ever so slightly, wetting her lips with a quick dart of her tongue. 

“Are you here visiting your mate?” She asked carefully. 

For a brief moment, he appeared confused, brows knitting together before shaking his head. “No, my grandfather, Anakin Parnassus. I’ve never married.”

“Oh,” was all she said, not sure what else to say. “I was visiting my grandfather too.”

“Ahh yes, Obi-Wan Pickens. We were rivals in high school, you know. He attended Jedi High and I attended First Order Academy. I was the star quarterback of the football team and so was he. We were always competing for the same things. Scholarships, women. Your grandfather may have won the girl, but I won the glory.”

“I didn’t know you knew grandfather,” she murmured. 

Rey could not imagine someone choosing her grandfather over Professor Parnassus. Just picturing the male before her younger, his white hair as dark as a raven’s wing, his features sharper, had her nearly whimpering. 

“Oh yes, little beauty. You must take after your mother’s family because you look nothing like Obi-Wan or his son.”

She blushed again. “I have been told I look just like my mother, sir.”

“Was she an Omega as well,” he asked. 

“No, sir. No one in my family has been born an Omega. My father and grandfather were both Alphas. My mother’s family were all betas.”

“And your mate?”

“I’ve never been claimed,” she said, her cheeks burning. 

“How curious,” he mused, his accent getting thicker. “Omegas are rare. Even rarer they go unclaimed as long as you have. And with you on the brink of your heat...how do you get through them, Miss Pickens?”

“I-I manage,” Rey stuttered, embarrassed. 

“Ahh, so you utilize those Alpha services?”

“N-no, sir. I usually just see to things myself and take dampening pills so the heat doesn’t become too much.”

“I see. Have you ever been with an Alpha, Miss Pickens?” He asked, taking a half step forward and leaning onto his cane. 

Rey shook her head, chestnut curls bouncing. “No sir. I have been with a couple of Betas, but I know it’s not the same,” she said, biting her lip when she realized how close he was. 

His Old Spice aftershave mixed with his own scent, creating a heady combination that had wetness pooling between her thighs. Something flickered in his eyes and she knew he smelt her arousal, just as he had that day in class. 

He reached out, cupping her jaw in his hand, thumb brushing over her cheek. “Perhaps you’d like to,” he said in a low voice. “There’s no use in denying it, Miss Pickens, I can see it in your eyes. You’re as wet for me now as you were twelve years ago. Isn’t that right, little one?”

Rey swallowed hard, but nodded. “Y-Yes, sir,” she said, her eyes dropping to the bulge straining his trousers. 

“Tell me what you want, my dear. I want to hear you say it. If you’re a good girl, maybe I will give you what you want.”

Her hand braced against his thigh, scarce inches from his hardness. “I want you to fuck me, Professor, sir,” her breath hitching on the last word. “Since the first day of class, I wanted you to bend me over your desk and fuck me in front of the students.”

“Is that so,” he mused. “Who would have thought such a quiet little girl had an exhibitionist streak.”

“Please, Professor,” her voice edging on a whine. It had been so long since she was touched by another person and he was right, her heat was due to begin the next day. “Can I touch you?”

His hand left her and he nodded his permission. Rey wasted no time leaning into him, rubbing her cheek against his bulge as her hands worked his belt and fly. She tugged his pants and underwear down just enough to free his length. The thick, veiny cock sprung free, slapping her cheek as she hooked the elastic under his balls. 

Cherry red lips wrapped around the bulbous tip, her cheeks hollowing as she suckled him. Curling a hand around his hardness, she slowly started to pump his cock. His hand curled in her hair as she bobbed her head, taking him deeper inside her mouth. 

“Good girl,” he praised her. “If I would have known how good you were at sucking cock, I will have kept you after class to put that mouth to use. Look at me, Miss Pickens. Look at me.”

Rey moaned at the thought, her eyes sliding up to meet his. She held his gaze as his tip brushed her throat. Reaching down with her free hand, she slid her panties to the side and started fingering herself. Abraham’s hand left her hair and he pulled her hand from her pussy, bringing her slick fingers to his mouth. He sucked on the digits, tongue lapping at them to taste her arousal. 

Her cunt clenched at the sensation and she pulled off of his length, a line of spit connecting her lip to his cock. “I want this inside me,” she said, breaking the delicate string between them as her tongue slid over his slit. 

“Then get off your knees,” he ordered her. Rey did not hesitate, standing before him. Her head barely reached his shoulder, even in heels. “Turn around, little girl.”

Rey turned and a surprisingly strong body pressed against her. A steely arm wrapped around her waist as another snaked around to push her panties to the side. In one fluid motion, Abraham sheathed his cock inside her. She cried out, leaning back against him as he thrust into her. 

He was bigger than the men she had been with before. The way he stretched her, burying himself deeper than anyone ever had, already had her on the edge. Rey reached down and gripped the headstone, leaning over it as the professor’s hips snapped against her ass. The hand that he had around her waist moved, gripping her throat. He squeezed just enough to elicit a moan from her. 

Slipping a hand between her legs, she circled her clit. “Fuck, yes,” she moaned. “Harder, Daddy, I’m so close.”

Warm breath tickled her neck next to her ear. “What did you just call me, little girl?” He growled, nipping her lobe. 

“Daddy!” She squealed when he slammed into her with a particularly hard thrust. “Knot me, please. I need to feel you cum inside me.”

“That’s what I thought,” he said, trailing his nose down the column of her throat. “You’re not allowed to cum until I give you permission. Do you understand me?”

Rey nodded. She could feel the base of his cock starting to swell, stretching her pussy even tighter. With a final deep thrust, his knot filled her, locking their bodies together. 

“Cum for me, Miss Pickens. I want to feel your tight little cunt squeezing my cock,” he said, his tongue sliding over her skin. 

Her fingers manipulated her clit and with a cry, she came, her body tightening around his cock a wave of pleasure washed over her. A growl escaped him as he came, rocking against her. His teeth sank into her mating gland as his seed filled her body. The slight pain added to her pleasure and she arched beneath him, bottoming him out inside her.

As their orgasms started to wane, his knot pulsed inside her. His mouth worked over her mark, licking and sucking. Rey savored the attention and the way her body felt. She had not felt this good in a long time. When he finally deflated enough to pull out of her, she whimpered at the loss, his cum running down her thighs. 

Then everything started to hit her at once. She just fucked her professor. On her grandfather’s grave. Her hand flew to her neck and the stinging mark he had made. 

“Oh god,” she whispered, stepping back, only to end up pressed against his chest. He stepped away from her, zipping his pants as he squared up to her grandfather’s grave. 

“I mated to your granddaughter. Filled her body with my festering seed. And I will sire a boy that continues the Parnassus line. This is my final revenge, Obi-Wan,” Abraham growled, shaking his cane at the granite headstone, the vein on his neck bulging. “You may have won Sabine, but Rey is mine.”

Rey took another step back, straightening the skirt of her dress. All of a sudden she felt sick to her stomach. She was just a pawn in his revenge against her grandfather. He was just using her. Stepping out of her heels, Rey ran from the gravesite and back to her car. Tears wet her cheeks as the cum cooled between her legs. 

She looked back to where Abraham stood and their eyes met one last time. A look of regret washing over his face. Turning the engine over, Rey looked away as she drove off, refusing to look in her rear view mirror. 

“How could I have been so stupid,” she chastised herself.


End file.
